


Xandra Gomez: A Biography

by Prof_Anity



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: Meet Xandra Gomez, the Lone Wanderer! Described as "that delightful girl who sat in the middle of a radioactive pool once" (Moira Brown), "that loser who couldn't save my mom" (Butch DeLoria) and "an above-average kisser" (Bittercup), she is one gal who loves science just as much as she loves her friends!





	Xandra Gomez: A Biography

Name: Alexandra “Xandra” Gomez

Age: 19

Birthday: July 13, 2258

Orientation: Pansexual

Nicknames: The Lone Wanderer, Vault Dweller, the Hero of the Wasteland, That Crazy Kid from 101

Height: 5’4

Eyes: Brown 

Hair: Gray

* * *

Background: The story of Alexandra “Xandra” Gomez is one of disruption. Xandra grew up knowing that her birth had caused the death of her mother, Catherine Gomez, née Richards. The only thing that kept guilt from becoming all-consuming was the influence of her father, James, who had left the scientific field to raise his only child in Vault 101.

Xandra had a keen interest in science from an early age. Her father served as the physician of the vault, and she grew up listening to her father talk about healing. As such, she had strong beliefs when it came to keeping loved ones safe.

This protectiveness worked against her at times, as she had a short temper and quick fists for bullies. She and her best friend, Amata Almodovar, were never very popular down at 101. They thought Xandra was an arrogant nerd who wouldn't stop talking about the lofty goals of science. Amata, on the other hand, was the daughter of the Overseer. She carried the reputation of the totalitarian ruler around with her, despite her pleas to open the vault to the world. They were both shy children without mothers, and totally inseparable.

One of their shared interests was the character of Grognak the Barbarian. Amata had gifted Xandra with a copy of the fourteenth issue of the Grognak comic book for her tenth birthday. From there, it became a lifelong fixation. Xandra played baseball (MVP of 2275!) just to wield a bat that she could imagine was a giant axe. Amata learned to draw so that the two of them could imagine stories of Grognak before and after the single issue they had. The Barbarian of the Wastelands was a source of intrigue for the two children, for different reasons. Amata was drawn to the simple morality of Grognak. Xandra loved the freedom that he had.

She got her own shot at freedom in 2277, not too long after her father escaped the vault. After exploring the Capital Wasteland (formerly Washington, DC), making a home in Megaton, and earning the nickname The Lone Wanderer, she found a lead on her dad.

It turns out that he and her mother had been working on Project Purity, a method of providing clean water to the Wasteland, before she was born. The simultaneous birth of Xandra and loss of Catherine had delayed this ambitious project, but James was determined to see it through its completion. What he hadn't counted on was Xandra joining him, or her single-minded need to make up for the guilt that has permeated her life. Thankfully, she turned out to be just what the project needed. By obtaining the essential GECK, Xandra had ensured the success of Project Purity. While this came at the price of her father's life at the hands of the villainous Enclave, the family's dream of clean water had become a reality.

With her perceived debt for existing paid off, the Lone Wanderer felt free to help the Capital Wasteland heal from the sense of hopelessness that had come to be normal. She co-wrote the Wasteland Survival Guide, endorsed by Galaxy News Radio as an essential book, with Moira Brown of Megaton. She helped stave off Super Mutant attacks with the Brotherhood of Steel. And she briefly returned to 101, to help her best friend Amata overthrow the corrupt authority of the vault. For a Lone Wanderer, Xandra Gomez is a person whose presence is going to affect you one way or another. If you want more stories, just ask her girlfriend, Bittercup.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my friend Jenny @feywoods on Twitter!  
> Link: https://twitter.com/feywoods/status/923667508007014400


End file.
